The Hunter's Curse
by SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: Ellery, Lena, and Laika are three best friends living the life as Hunters. They meet Dean, Sam and Castiel and they team up. Will romance win or will the hunter's curse divide them all?
1. Chapter 1

Ellery ran through the thick trees. Her breath came in short, hot puffs. She could hear her pursuer quickly gaining ground on her. Ignoring the sharp ache in her side, she pushed herself on faster. A low growl filled the air around her. She chanced a look behind her. She couldn't see anything but the growl sounded closer than it had been before. As she turned back around, her foot caught a tree root and she slammed to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and she gasped at the pain in her ankle. She scrambled to get back up and was promptly knocked back down as the creature slammed into her. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to die.

A gun shot rang through the air and the weight on top of her lifted. She opened her eyes and gazed at the dead Werewolf next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering the gun shot. She frantically looked around for the shooter and her eyes settled on two men standing several feet away. One was tall with shaggy brown hair, the other slightly shorter with short blonde hair. Both incredibly good looking ,she couldn't help but note. She pushed herself to her feet, wincing as her ankle throbbed.

"Are you okay?" the bigger one asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Dean." The shorter one finally spoke and as he did he through some water into her face.

She glared at him and she wiped Holy Water from her emerald green eyes.

"I'm not a demon, you fucking idiot. Why would a werewolf be chasing a demon?"

"Can never be too sure." Dean shrugged.

Ellery rolled her eyes and brushed leaves out of her long black hair.

"Well thanks. If you don't mind, I need to be getting to my friends."

She turned to walk away and gasped as pressure settled on her right ankle.

"Let us help you." Sam offered his arm to her. She grudgingly accepted the help and leaned into him. They slowly made their way out of the woods. Once they cleared the woods, they were in the parking lot of a small hotel.

"Shit." Ellery whispered as she caught sight of her two best friends standing outside a first floor room.

"Ell! What the hell happened to you? Where were you?" Lena hurried towards her. Laika glared suspiciously at Sam and Dean.

"Werewolf. It was just one, I thought I could handle it. These two saved my ass." She glanced at Sam and Dean and her eyes widened when she saw a third man had joined them. "He's new." She said.

"I am Castiel." He said simply. She shrugged and indicated for them to follow them into their hotel room.

"Why would you do that?! We weren't gone that long." Laika said exasperatedly.

"You're hunters." Sam said. It wasn't a question.

"Obviously. And you two are Sam and Dean Winchester. Also hunters." Laika said.

"Wait, you're a hunter and you went after a werewolf without a silver bullet?" Dean stared at Ellery.

"Where exactly was I going to put a gun with this outfit?" She indicated her skin tight black tube dress and black stilettos, once of which her foot was slowly swelling in.

Dean smirked, "I could think of a good place."

"You're disgusting" Ellery cringed as Lena laughed loudly.

"You should sit down, that ankle looks nasty." Sam said. She hadn't realized she was still leaning into him and quickly pulled away to sink onto the mattress. She instantly felt chilled after she let him go.

She rolled her eyes as Dean made a comment about hunting in stilettos. She took one off and through it in his direction. He barely caught it in time to stop the sharp silver edged heel from stabbing his shoulder.

"Never make fun of a girls footwear. Being a hunter, doesn't mean I have to look like one."

"So you killed the werewolf?" Laika asked Sam.

"Yes."

Laika sighed. "Fuck."

Ellery turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Well why you were off playing Lone Ranger, Lena and I were investigating. There wasn't just one werewolf in town…"

"There's a pack." Lena finished for her.

"And you just killed the mate of the Alpha. They're going to be out for blood. And they won't stop until they're all dead or we are."

Silence filled the room. Dean groaned.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Laika stared at Castiel from over her book. It was the morning after Sam had killed the Alpha werewolfs mate and the 6 of them had been up all night discussing strategies and researching the members of the pack. Ellery had been the first to fall asleep around 2 AM, curled on her side, her long black hair tangled around her face and sprained ankle propped up on a pillow. Her delicate features often made others underestimate her, but Laika knew she could handle herself in just about any situation. Laika had watched Sam stealing glances at her for about an hour before he had also fallen asleep, sitting in a chair by the window. She was torn about that. He seemed to be a decent guy so far, but he was well known in Hunters circles. He had spent a year in Hell. That had to seriously fuck him up somehow. She just couldn't see it now. She made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. Lena had fallen asleep about the same time as Sam, sprawled across the bed, her elbow in Ellery's back,her short red and black hair sticking up in all directions and soft snores coming from her mouth. She looked every inch a hunter. She was stout and strong, with just enough curves to still leave a mans mouth watering. She was loud and always had a joke ready in the worst of times, but she was someone you would want in your corner during a fight. Laika looked over at Dean who had fallen asleep just minutes ago. He was sprawled on the opposite bed in an identical pose to Lena. She couldn't help but chuckle at how those two had hit it off. Ever the worrier, Laika knew she would be keeping a close eye on him too. He was a well known man whore and she wasn't about to let her best friend be hurt by him.

She and Castiel were the only two remaining awake. Her because she rarely slept. The need to look after her friends and a caffeine addiction kept that from happening. Castiel, she knew was a completely different case. He was Angel. Angels didn't need to sleep. She had never met an angel in person. She stared at the space behind his back. Wondering if she would catch a glimmer of a wing.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Laika jumped, Castiel had not even looked up from his book.

"I'm not."

"You are too."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I was just trying to figure out where your wings are."

"They remain invisible unless I choose otherwise." He still hadn't looked up from his book.

"Interesting." Laika looked around awkwardly. She hugged her arms to her athletic frame and tossed her should length silver and blue hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to shower. And then we need to wake everyone up."

1 hour later, everyone was awake and dressed. Laika looked at Ellery and Lena. "Are you guys ready?"

Ellery nodded as she tucked a pistol into the back of her black leggings. Her maroon shirt came down long enough to disguise. Laika shook her head and grinned at her tan wedge boots. Ellery caught the look and smiled as she revealed a hollow heel with silver nitrate hidden in it.

"Hell yeah!" Lena tossed a silver knife from hand to hand. Her torn skinny jeans, combat boots and plaid shirt were typical Lena fashion.

Laika tucked her own knife into an inside pocket of her leather jacket. She also had a pistol tucked in the waistband on her jeans, her plain white shirt concealing it.

Dean opened the door.

"Let's go kill ourselves some werewolves."


	3. Chapter 3

"Beauty!"

"Baby!"

Lena glared at Dean. They each stood next to their respective vehicles. Lena's was a 1989 lack Jeep Wrangler.

"We're going into the woods, take the jeep." Ellery stood between them. Dean sighed.

"Fine. But only because I don't want to scratch Baby's new paint job." Lena grinned and jumped into the drivers seat. She watched as Dean shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam was riding with Ellery in her 1964 Chevy pickup and Castiel was with Laika in her 1965 Volkswagon minibus. She started the jeep up and pulled out of the parking lot, the other two vehicles followed close behind.

They slowly made their way up a bumpy trail. Not exchanging many words except for Dean telling her where to turn every couple miles.

"Stop here. The cabin is about a mile away. It's best to walk from here. They won't hear us coming."

Lena nodded and pulled to the side of the trail, the other followed her lead. They all exited their vehicles. Silence surrounded them as they began the short hike towards the cabin. After half a mile, Dean turned to Lena.

"So if we make it out of this alive, wanna go on a date?"

"If I can find time in my schedule." She grinned at him. They both jumped as they heard a thud. They turned to see Ellery with Sam shoved against a tree and her lips pressed to his in a very adult kiss. She pulled away and grinned.

"Just in case we die." Sam looked shocked but smiled as he wiped his mouth.

Leika rolled her eyes at both of them. They continued their walk in silence. As the reached the cabin, they separated and surrounded it. With a final look at each other, they rushed in.

The fight lasted no more than 20 minutes, but to Lena it felt like much longer. It always did. Knowing her best friends were fighting with her and not knowing how things will turn out always terrified her. As she wiped her bloody knife off on the shirt of the werewolf she had just killed, she couldn't help but be thankful for these three guys that they had known for less than 24 hours. Without them, this entire fight would have been different.

A shrill scream pulled her to her feet. She was running before she knew it. She rounded the corner into the next room just in time to see Sam take down one last werewolf, who had clearly been trying to get at Ellery. Her shirt was slashed to shredded and blood poured from scratches along her abdomen.

"Ellery!"

Lena screamed and ran to her side. Ellery smiled at her. Her face paler than normal.

"I'm okay. Really." Lena watched as she slowly stood up. Her face going impossibly paler.

"See?" she said with a shakey voice. She started to step forward. Her body immediately collapsed right into Sam's arms.

"Shit! Leika!" Lena hollered. She heard her friends footsteps running from the other room.

"Oh God." Leika froze. Castiel pushed past them both and laid his hands on Ellery's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked worriedly.

"Healing her." Dean said as he came to stand next to her.

Both girls gasped as a golden light surrounded Ellery and they watched as the wounds across her stomach closed. Castiel pulled his hands away and sat down, clearly weakened. Sam lifted Ellery into his arms and began the walk back to their vehicles.

Castiel and Leika followed close behind. Lena helped Dean douse the cabin in gasoline.

He grinned at her.

"So about that date?"

She laughed as they watched the cabin go up in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellery groaned as she slowly opened to her eyes. The pain she had previously felt in her abdomen was gone and she felt surprisingly healthy. She blinked a few times as she looked around the room. It was empty, except for Sam sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

"Sam?" her voice was rough.

He jerked awake and was immediately sitting on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling?" the look of concern he gave her had her melting inside.

"I feel good. What time is it? Where is everyone?"

"It's midnight. They all went to get something to eat. I told them I would wait with you."

"Midnight? I've been out for 12 hours?!" she stared at him with wide eyes. Her hand went to abdomen. It was as blemish free as it had always been. She looked at him confused. "That werewolf almost sliced me in half. How am I alive right now?"

"Cas healed you. It's one of his gifts as an angel."

"Wow." Was all she could think to say. Sam chuckled and gently held her hand. She smiled at him.

"So about that kiss before everything…" Sam let his voice trail off as he saw her cheeks flush red.

"Well I tend to make rush decisions in times of possible death."

"Oh so that kind of thing would only happen again if we were about to die?"

Ellery leaned towards him and smirked.

"I could be persuaded otherwise…"

He smiled and leaned closer "Any tips on how to persuade you?"

Her eyes were half closed and their lips were only an inch apart.

"Just one…"

"And that is?"

"Make it good."

His lips were on hers, his hand holding her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair. She gripped the edges of his button up shirt. Her lips parted and his tongue met hers. She moaned softly and moved to straddle him, her arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand gripped her hair as his other circled around her waist to pull her torso closer to his.

"Well she appears to be well and whole." Laika's voice had them jumping apart. Sam fell backwards on the bed and Ellery fell to the floor. Dean and Lena's laughter filled the awkward moment.

Sam sat up and extended a hand to help her up. She smiled shyly at him and shrugged.

"They've always had impeccable timing."

"Dean too."

The others closed the door behind them. And handed out food to everyone. There was silence as everyone ate. Finally Lena spoke up.

"So we were discussing on the way back…we need a vacation."

Ellery silently nodded, her mouth full of chicken nuggets.

"I hear Hawaii doesn't have a lot of paranormal encounters." Dean suggested.

And just like that, the three friends became six.


	5. Chapter 5

Laika couldn't help the grin crossing her face as she laid back on the layout chair with a margarita in one hand and a book in the other. She looked over the edge of her book to check on her friends. Lena was playing a mean game of volleyball with Dean a few feet away. Her tye dye one piece swimsuit showing off her tan skin through the cut outs on the sides. Ellery was lounging on a layout chair next to her. Her mint green bikini leaving little to the imagination and she could see that Sam was definitely trying to imagine it. Though nothing else had occurred between her and Sam since the hotel, he was never far from her side. Today he was laying on the lounge next to her. Cas was next to Laika, reading his own book.

She was beginning to enjoy his constant, quiet presence. She would never admit it to anyone but he made her feel safe and comfortable. She sighed contentedly and returned her gaze to her book.

"Look out!" She heard Lena yell a second too late. A volleyball knocked her glass out of her hand, sending red liquid sloshing over the front of her white swimsuit. Cas was on his feet immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She stood up and grabbed her towel to wipe herself off.

Lena ran up to her grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, I may have went a little to wide that time."

"It's okay. I'm going to go change and get another drink." Laika laughed at her friend and turned to go into the hotel they were staying in. Cas followed close behind her. She walked into her room, still dabbing at the stains on her suit. She turned to Cas. "Always something, right?" She laughed.

He smiled softly and reached up to touch her hair. "You have a lime in your hair." He gently pulled it from her head and stared at her. Laika's heart began beating overtime as she stared back at him.

Before she knew what had happened, she was pushed against the wall and his lips were on his. His warm hands cupping her hips as his tongue explored her mouth. She gripped his hair and returned the kiss. After several soul searing minutes, she pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said, sounding shocked himself.

"I think I have too…but we should slow it down." She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He nodded his agreement and stood back so she could walk past him.

10 minutes later, she was showered and changed into a fresh neon Orange bikini and lounging with a new drink. She sighed happily and sipped her drink.

This was nice. Relaxed,carefree. But everyone knows paradise can't last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was having the time of her life. Sunshine, fun, a cute guy, and nothing Supernatural happening for the first time she could remember. She practically skipped towards the outdoor showers that people used to wash sand off before heading inside. Dean was already there, his head under the faucet. She stopped and stared at him. They had been openly flirting with each other, but neither had made the first move to go towards more than flirtation. Being in such an amazing mood, Lena decided it was her job to make that move.

She slowly walked towards him and stood close. His eyes were still shut as the water cascaded down his face. She reached out and slowly ran her hand up his bare chest. His eyes flew open and landed on her. She grinned at him and shrugged. He wasted no time, reaching for her and pulling her again him, his mouth slamming onto her. She clung to him, a small whimper escaping her lips as he dug his fingers into her hips. He backed her against the wall nearest them, his hands sliding to the back of her thighs to lift her, she helped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gripped his hair as he deepened the kiss.

A throat clearing behind them made them pull apart. Another beach goer was waiting for his turn with the shower. Lena blushed and unwrapped herself from Dean's arms. Dean smirked and followed her out of the shower area. He caught up to her and slid his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck. She sighed and started to invite him to her room, when a scream shattered the happy environment. They were both running towards the scream before it had died down.

They followed the sound to an open room. Inside was red. everywhere. And it wasn't the décor.

Dean was able to quickly locate the body and did a quick look over. They were joined moments later by staff, other onlookers, and their 4 friends. Dean walked up to his group and whispered to them.

"I guess the supernatural does come to Hawaii."

He held up a small pouch.

"Witches."


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later they were all in the girls hotel room, discussing strategy. Ellery sat with her back against Sam's side, his arm around her and his thumb tracing small circles on her hip. She knew it was too soon, but she couldn't stop the way her heart pounded when she was around him.

She looked around at her friends. Laika wasn't touching Cas, but she did notice that they appeared to be sitting closer to each other than they had been before. Lena and Dean weren't hiding their feelings. They were constantly touching each other, little pats and squeezes here and there. She made a mental note to have a talk with her friends, figure out where everyone was emotionally. It had been too long since any of them had had a male figure in their lives.

She roused herself from her own thoughts and concentrated on Dean. He was talking about how to kill witches and what they are capable of. She had been hunting long enough to know all of this. She let her mind wander again. She thought of Sam.

She felt something for him. Was it lust? Love? She wasn't sure. All she knew for sure was he made her feel safe. Not that being with her friends didn't make her feel safe, but this was a different kind of safe. The way he drew her into his arms, her head could rest on his chest. His strong arms hugged her tight, but gently. He made her feel protected. Maybe even content. The contentment scared her more than anything. Hunters didn't do "content", they didn't settle. She knew this wouldn't last. She couldn't think past the here and now. You can never look towards the future when you are a hunter.

She felt Sam's arm tighten around her and felt his warm breath by her hair, she barely suppressed a shiver at the feeling of it.

"What's got you looking so serious?" he whispered softly.

'Witches are serious business." She lied. She wasn't about to reveal the heartbreaking realization her mind had come to. That would be like admitting to her feelings and hunters couldn't afford to have feelings. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and her heart squeezed at the gentle kiss he placed on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Laika listened as Dean talked. This information wasn't anything new, but she never minded a quick refresher. It had been well over a year since the girls have dealt with a witch. Killing a witch was pretty straight forward, 99% of the time they were human and they died just like any other human. Occasionally you would come across one who was more powerful and it took a little more effort, but it was still nothing compared to other creatures. And from the looks of this hex bag, this was just a normal, run of the mill witch. The hard part was actually finding the witch. The downside of being human, was they blended in with humans.

She was bummed that their vacation was cut short, but she knew that was part of living the hunter life. Sometimes you found the madness, sometimes the madness found you. This was just another one of those days. She glanced at Cas, who was watching Dean with a fierce look on his face. He always seemed to wear that look and it made Laika smile slightly. Something about his blunt, serious manner appealed to her. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked away, her cheeks hot.

"Our best bet would be to go room to room and see what we find. We can only assume the witch is a guest or employee." Lena was saying. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Everyone stood. They split up, each group going to a different floor. Laika was surprised with how easily the she and her friends separated from each other and went off with the guys. She found herself walking comfortably next to Cas. One room to the next, they searched. Looking for any sign of the occupant practicing witchcraft. They were in their 4th room when Cas finally spoke.

"So…about that kiss earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It won't happen again." Laika quickly said, ignoring the tiny twinge her heart gave. She should have known he wasn't interested. He was an angel, for gods sake. He didn't want anything to do with a human. Her inner dialogue made her miss what he was saying. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said I liked it. I do want it to happen again."

Laika stilled and stared at him. Surely she as hearing him wrong.

"I've never allowed myself to partake in human pleasures. But now that I have, I don't want to stop." Cas said in the same rough tone he used for everything.

Laika was amazed at his boldness but she knew she shouldn't have expected anything less from him. Her heart sped up as he took a tentative step towards her. She licked her suddenly dry lips as he settled his hands gently on her hips. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, her eyes never leaving his. His head leaned towards her, their lips just a breathe apart.

A loud crash directly above them had them ripping away from each other and running towards the stairs before either could register what had happened. They thundered up to the second floor and were greeted by Lena and Dean coming from the third floor. They paused and stared at each other.

"Of course Ellery would be the one to find trouble." Lena rolled her eyes.

Together the 4 of them moved towards an open door just down the hall. As they neared it, Ellery ran out the door, blood covering her pale pink dress.

'Ell!" Laika immediately looked her friend over for a wound.

"For once it isn't mine!" Ellery grinned as they watched Sam make his way out of the room, a large gash marring his arm. Cas immediately went to him.

"What happened?' Dean demanded.

"We were searching this room, found an incredibly stocked stash in the wardrobe. Before we had time to come find you guys, she came into the room. She managed to cut Sam pretty good, but I was able to kill her." She held up her stiletto, the heel coated in blood.

"Awesome job, Ell!" Lena high fived her.

"Yeah. Now let's get you changed and get out of dodge." Laika said, business as usual.

It was time to move on.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena yelled in excitement as they walked out of the airport doors and she laid eyes on her jeep. She ran forward and ran her hands over the smooth black hood.

"Oh baby!" Dean ran past her to his own vehicle.

"You guys are freaks." Ellery laughed as she tossed her bag into the bed of her pickup truck.

"Don't hate." Lena threw her own bag into the back seat of the jeep.

They all got in their vehicles and headed towards a hotel. They pulled into a small, white motel. Ellery and Lena walked in to check into their rooms.

"2 rooms please." Ellery asked the receptionist.

"Actually…make it 3.." Lena said. Ellery looked at her questioningly. Realization dawned on her as Lena's cheeks turned pink.

They paid for the 3 rooms and walked out. Lena walked up to Dean and handed him the second key to their room with a wink. He grinned.

"See you guys for dinner…" Lena said unlocking the door.

"But it's still morning? Aren't we going to get lunch?" Laika asked. Lena gave her a pointed look as she disappeared into the room, Dean following close behind.

The door closed behind them. She tossed her bag onto the bed and was promptly shoved against the door. Dean's mouth covering hers in a hot, wet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. His hands slid down to cup her ass. He moved down her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses. Her fingers worked at his flannel button up, once the buttons were undone, she pushed it off of his shoulders. His hands moved around her hips and slipped under her shirt, pushing it up and over her head in a fluid motion. He pulled back to look at her. Her full breasts spilled over her black silk bra. He bit his lip and moved to push her backwards onto the bed. He stared down at her and slowly layed down over her. Kissing from the edge of her jeans up her stomach, pausing briefly to kiss each tight nipple through her bra. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Before we go any further, I need to know. How far do you want this to go tonight?" He asked against her jaw.

Lena froze. She had never had a guy ask her that. Usually they willingly took what she offered without a second thought. She let this question spin in her head. She wanted to make what she felt for him last. She didn't want it to end the same as it had with every guy she had ever been with. This time felt different. Real. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Can we stop here? I don't want to rush this." He smiled softly at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Of course."

He layed on his side next to her and she cuddled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, rubbing her lower back in gentle circles. She was asleep before she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellery tossed Laika the second key to their hotel room. She stared in shock as Laika tossed it back to her and glanced at Cas with a shrug.

"Well I guess it's us, roomie." Ellery handed the key to Sam. He took it and offered her a small smile. They walked into the room.

"Which bed do you want?" she asked him shyly.

Sam dropped his bag at his feet and moved towards her. He gently pushed the hair from her face and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He lowered his lips to hers, gently nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. She knotted her fingers in his hair and sighed against his lips. This felt so right but her earlier thoughts pushed their way back into her. She pulled away. Sam looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"We're hunters, Sam."

"Well yeah.."

She looked up at him. Tears filling her eyes.

"Hunters don't do this. They don't have relationships. They don't settle…" she hesitated, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "they don't fall in love." She finished. Sam stared at her, not speaking. After several minutes of silence, Ellery shook her head and pulled away.

"I need to shower."

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stepped into the warm water, letting it wash away her tears.

She spun around as she heard the shower door open behind her. Her gaze landed on Sam, naked and stepping into the shower. His gaze never left hers as he stepped closer.

He stopped inches from her.

"Yes we are hunters. But not all hunters are the same, Ellery. Maybe we don't settle often. But I do know something you were wrong about."

Her breathe caught in her throat. "What's that?"

"We fall in love."

And his mouth slammed onto hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Laika and Cas stood awkwardly in the hotel room. Neither looking at each other and both blushing profusely. Cas cleared his throat.

"You..you can have the first shower." He said gruffly.

"Are you saying I stink?" Laika teased. Cas's face paled and he stammered out his reply.

"I..uh…no..I only meant.."

"It's fine, Cas. I was joking." She laughed as he visibly relaxed.

She walked into the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her as she walked. Once the door closed, she leaned her back against and exhaled. She didn't know how to handle what she was feeling. She had always been confident when it came to men. Talking to them had been easy, kissing them had been simple and unemotional. Sex had been an occasional good time and much needed release.

But all those other guys hadn't been angels.

With Cas, she felt awkward. Shy. Like she would never be adequate for him.

"Fuck Lai. You've just met the guy, why are you so caught up on him?" She whispered to herself as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She quickly showered.

She stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, a towel in her hand drying her hair. Cas was laying on the bed. He turned his head and smiled softly at her. She walked towards him. He held out his hand to her and she hesitatingly took it. She sighed.

"Listen Cas….I've never done this….with an angel.." She said softly.

"I've never done this at all.' He simply replied. She stared at him wordlessly. He sat up, never breaking his hold on her hand. "And we don't have to do this now."

"Really?"

"Really. This is new to both of us. We don't have to jump into this. We can take our time. Get to know each other."

Laika smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"I like that idea."

He leaned into her and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She crawled into the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as he gently stroked her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena stretched as she woke up, her hand coming in contact with another warm body. She froze and then relaxed as she remembered what had happened. She grinned and leaned up on her elbows to stare at Dean's sleeping face.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." He said with his eyes still close.

"It's not creepy, it's romantic." She laughed.

His eyes slowly opened and he grinned at her. "No. Creepy."

She rolled her eyes and quickly pecked him on the lips before she stood up. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Ellery.

"Looks like they all went to dinner without us."

"What?!" Dean sat up, "Food is my favorite part of the day!"

Lena laughed and pulled her shirt on.

"And THAT was the worst part of it." Dean pouted.

Lena tossed Dean's shirt at him. "Stop pouting. It's not attractive."

"I'm always attractive." Dean smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down on the bed. He pulled her into a hard kiss and leaning over top of her. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed roughly down her neck. She let out a moan at the same time Dean's stomach growled lightly. They both pulled apart and laughed.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Let's go get you fed." She stood up and grabbed her car keys. "And we are taking my jeep."

Dean groaned and followed her out the door, still buttoning up his shirt.

They immediately spotted their friends when the walked into the 24 hours diner. They were sitting in the corner at a circle table. Ellery was sitting next to Sam, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh. Laika and Cas sat next to each other, not obviously affectionate, but she saw the way they leaned into each other and their arms touched.

"Hey guys!" Ellery waved them over. Lena sat next to her with Dean on her other side. His arm thrown over her shoulder.

"So while you two were sleeping, Bobby called. We have a case." Sam said.

"What and where?" Dean asked around a mouthful of burger.

"Siren. In Montana." Laika answered.

"Sweet." Lena said, digging into her fries.

The group looked at each other with smiles on their faces. For once they felt like everything was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellery sighed and laid her head on Sam's chest. They had all decided to get a good nights sleep before they headed to Montana. Sam rubbed circles on her back. She cuddled impossibly closer, trailing her hands over his bare chest and abs. The thought of what would most likely be coming soon made her blush.

They hadn't had sex in the shower earlier, despite how badly she had wanted to. They both wanted their first time together to be more than just a quickie in the shower. And now laying here in just her bra and panties next to him, butterflies filled her stomach. Sam slid his hand up her back, unhooking her bra easily. She sat up and slipped it down her arms, baring her breasts to him. She looked away, her cheeks getting redder. Sam gently grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him.

"You are so beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He gently nipped along her collar bone, slowly working his way down her chest. She barely held back a moan as he finally took one tight nipple in his mouth, his hand reaching up to roll the opposite one between his fingers.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved back up her neck to her lips. The kiss they shared spoke words they couldn't say. She used her free hand to reach down and slip into his boxers. He groaned against her lips and her finger wiped a bead of precum from the tip of his penis. Her hand just barely wrapped around him. He slid a hand down her stomach and under the black lace of her panties. His fingers gently rubbed over her clit. She moaned into his mouth. She arched her back as his fingers delved into her most secret spot.

They both moved their hands, their kissing intensifying as their breaths began to come in pants. Sam slid her panties down her legs and pushed his boxers off at the same time. He gently pushed her onto her back and used his arms to hold himself above her. She stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him hard. She gasped against his lips as he slowly pushed his way in to her. Giving her time to adjust as he moved inch by inch. She felt a light sweat break over his body as he struggled not to go too fast. They both moaned as his hips settled against hers. They stared into each other eyes. Sam pressed a firm kiss to her lips as he began to move in and out of her. She moaned loudly and leaned up to nip his shoulder. As he moved fast, her hips moving in time with his. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she dug her nails into his back. She clung to him as he moved faster and harder, sending them both close to the edge.

He leaned down and lightly bit her bottom lip. Her moans came louder the closer she got.

"I love you." She whispered. With a grunt and one final, hard thrust he took her over the edge.


	14. Chapter 14

Laika yawned as she tossed her bag into the back of her minibus.

"You look rough." Ellery said to her. Laika glared at her.

"Well if SOMEONE had been a little quieter in the endeavor to NOT SLEEP. Maybe I could have slept." She looked pointedly at Sam who was putting his bag and Ellery's in the back of her pickup and then back to Ellery. Ellery blushed and laughed.

"Sorry about that. I guess we got a little carried away."

"A little? Ell…are you sure you aren't rushing into this with him?" Laika asked with concern.

"Maybe it's a little fast…but it's real, Laika."

"How do you know?"

"I just do…I can't explain it. But I know it is."

"But you are both hunters. Hunters never settle. That's their curse."

"Who says we have to settle? We can still be hunters and still be together."

Laika stared at her best friend. She was incredibly emotional. She fell faster and harder than either Laika or Lena. Laika couldn't stop the flood of worry she felt when she thought of the things that happened to hunters. She didn't want her best friend going through the pain of losing a lover…not again.

"Just promise me you are thinking rationally about this."

"Laika…I am. Sam's different than Eli was. He's not going to place me in danger and then abandon me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I know you don't believe in it, but it's like my heart knows him. My soul aches to be with him. He's my soulmate, Laika."

"It's your decision, El. Just know if he ever hurts you, I WILL be the one to kill him."

Ellery smiles and hugged her tightly.

"I know." She pulled away and Laika watched her walk towards Sam. His eyes lit up when they landed on her. Laika smiled slightly and relaxed. He wasn't Eli. He was a completely different breed of hunter. He would watch over her.

Laika thought about what Ellery said about soulmates. She had never believed in them. It was just a myth, legend, and excuse for easy girls to justify falling in love too quick. She glanced over at Cas who was talking to Dean. As if he could feel her looking at him, he looked up and smiled at her. Her heart squeezed. Maybe she had been wrong? Maybe soulmates really did exist.


	15. Chapter 15

"So the plan is to drive to Bobby's and park Lena's jeep and then head on to Montana." Dean said to the group standing in the parking lot. They all nodded.

"Is everyone ready to head out?" Lena asked. Again they all nodded and headed towards their vehicles. Lena drove her jeep, Dean was in the impala, Sam was driving Ellery's truck she sat in the middle next to him, Laika was driving her minibus with Cas in the passenger seat.

Lena followed Dean out of the parking lot, her friend behind her. Conflicted thoughts filled her head. She knew it was a good idea to have one less vehicle they had to worry about but she was sad it had to be hers that stayed behind. The jeep had been with her through her late teenage years, trauma, becoming a hunter at 21, and the adventures that have followed in the last 6 years.

At 27, she was the oldest of her friends, but she had been hunting a shorter time than them. Laika had been born into it. From the tender age of 3 she had been shaped into a hunter. She was taught that things normal children thought were just scary stories were actually real. By the time she was 12 she had completed her first kill. At 16, both of her parents had been killed by a vampire and she was on her own. It was Lena who had saved an 18 year old Ellery and taught her the ways of the hunter.

They had been the hunters to investigate the death of her parents. They had shown up, killed the demon that had taken her parents lives, and taken Lena under their wing. The rest was history. They had quickly formed an unshakeable bond and they knew each others stories inside and out. It had been just the 3 of them for the last 6 years. That's why this decision to team up with others was such a change for them.

Lena thought of Dean and a smiled teased at her lips.

She pulled her self from her thoughts as the brake lights came on in front of her. She followed him as he turned into a junk yard. She looked around at all the rusted, crushed cars around her as they slowly drove up the driveway. She shook her head and groaned.

"We can not be leaving my car here."


	16. Chapter 16

"We're here." Sam gently shook Ellery's shoulder. She had laid down with her head on his lap and fallen asleep. She blinked her eyes and sat up. She looked around as she climbed out of the truck.

"Lena is not going to like this." She said with a frown. Sam walked around the front of the truck and laced his fingers through hers.

"That's between her and Dean. And I'm going to avoid being in the same general area until they figure it out." He glanced over at where Lena and Dean were clearly arguing. Ellery laughed.

"I do not envy him right now." Laika and Cas walked up to them. A middle aged man walked out from the house. He looked at Lena and Dean, but headed towards the other group.

"Sam! It's good to see you, boy." They hugged. Ellery felt an instant like for this man.

"Bobby. You know Cas. This is Laika…and this is Ellery." Sam put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Ellery watched nervously as Bobby looked from her to Laika. He turned to Sam.

"They been tested?"

"Yes, Bobby. They're clean. Just normal people like us. They're hunters."

Bobby shrugged. "Well if you say so. Come on in." he led them into his home. It was large and clean, but you could definitely tell he was a bachelor. He offered them sweet tea and they all sat around a large kitchen table. A few minutes later, Dean and Lena walked in. She had a frown on her face, but seemed otherwise okay.

"Bobby, this is Lena." He introduced her to him as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a pie. He grabbed a fork and leaned against the counter stuffing his face.

'Well help yourself, ya idjit." Bobby rolled his eyes, but Ellery could tell her didn't mind one bit. She was fairly certain that was the only reason the pie had been in the fridge to begin with.

"So how did three young ladies like yourselves end up hunters?" Bobby asked them. The girls looked around at each other. Laika was the first to speak up.

"I was born into it. My parents were hunters."

"Who were your parents?"

"James and Susan Crowley."

"I knew them. I was sorry to hear they passed. No one ever knew what became of their daughter. I'm glad to see you carrying on the family business."

"Thanks." She looked to Ellery.

Ellery took a deep breath. This was never an easy story to tell. This was why her friends worried so much. She had trusted to deeply and too fast. And that had ultimately almost killed her.

"I was 18. I met a guy and I fell head over heels way too fast. One night he brought me to an abandoned warehouse. He told me we were just going to explore. That it would be fun. I was so in love, I would have done anything he asked. Turns out we were not exploring and it was NOT fun. He was obsessed with the idea of becoming a vampire. He had met some and they promised to turn him. But at a cost. My life." She felt Sam's hand tighten on hers. She drew in a shaky breath.

"He changed his mind at the last minute. He left me behind and ran. I was half dead when Laika found me. She killed the nest and saved my life." Laika reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

Thoughs swirled through her head as Lena told her own story. Would Sam still care after hearing her story or would he think her to be a whore who fell for every guy she met? Would he just walk away? Would he stay? She felt a tug on her hand and looked up into Sam's eyes. He pulled her up and walked her out of the room. In the living room he turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just worried that after hearing my story…that you'd…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"That I'd what? Leave you?"

She nodded silently and looked at the floor. Sam's hand gently forced her head up to look at him. His hazel eyes stared into her emerald green ones.

"I will never leave you, Ellery. I will NEVER abandon you."

Her heart swelled as his lips settled over hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Leaving the guys in the house talking , the girls walked out to begin transferring Lena's stuff from her jeep to Dean's impala.

"Guys…do you think we should tell them the BIG piece of information we have been leaving out?" Ellery asked quietly.

"No!" Laika stared at her in shock. They hadn't spoken about the secret in years. She looked at Lena and saw she had the same shocked expression on her face.

"But…don't you think it's time someone knew?" Ellery stared at them all.

"No, I don't. We know. That's enough." Laika said. Lena remained quiet.

"We've never teamed up with anyone before, Laika. Things are different now…"

"And this is why."

"Laika, maybe they can help us figure out how to break the spell?"

"Or they're going to freak and run. It's too much to lay on someone else's shoulders."

"But what if they don't? They are smart and strong and brave."

"Not enough. Not enough to save us."

"Laika…"

"No! We don't tell them." Laika said firmly.

Ellery turned to Lena, pleadingly. Lena shook her head. With an angry sigh Ellery tossed the bag she had in her hand into the back seat of the Impala and stormed away from her friends.

Laika and Lena finished moving things in silence. Laika's mind was filled with thoughts of a curse she hadn't spoken of in 3 years.

Three years ago they had been hunting a witch. An extremely powerful one by the name of Rowena. They hadn't succeeded but they had been left with an extremely good reason to never try again. She had cursed them. A curse that linked their souls together. A curse that meant if one of them died…they all died.

She sighed. No, this wasn't something they needed to shared. This was their burden to carry.


	18. Chapter 18

Lena sighed and rolled away from Dean. She had been laying with her head on his chest.

"You okay?" he rubbed her back.

She thought of the argument her friends had had earlier. While she had remained quiet, the options had torn at her. She wanted to tell them. She knew she could trust them. But she also wasn't ready for something this big to come out. Not only would they be putting their lives in danger, because she knew they would step up and protect the girls at every cost, but it would be putting their friendship in danger also. If one of us died, we all died. And they would place the blame on each other. It would tear them apart. She couldn't let that happen.

She forced a smile to her face. "I'm perfect." She rolled back over to face him. He didn't look convinced.

"I'm just worried about leaving my jeep here." She lied.

"Bobby will take care of her." Dean kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know." Lena kissed him back, her lips pressing against his a little longer than his had hers. His tongue moved across her bottom lip, their tongues danced as their hands roamed each others bodies. Lena moaned softly as he cupped her breasts and stroked her nipples through her thin tshirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest. They pulled apart, both breathless. He grinned at her and she straddled him. His hands made their way under her shirt as she rocked against him. Feeling his erection rubbing against her through her boyshorts. She couldn't stop the gentle gasp that escaped her lips as he gently tugged on her nipples.

They both jumped as they heard a bang against the wall.

"Was that…"

They heard it again. This time followed by a loud moan. They looked at each other. Lena started to giggle.

"Hey Sammy! Wanna keep it down in there?!" Dean yelled. He was answered by a louder bang and feminine laughter.

Lena rolled off of him, laughing. He sighed and then started to chuckle himself. She laid her head back down on his chest.

"Never the right timing.." He kissed the top of her head.

"We'll know when it is right." She laced her fingers through his.

A few minutes later, they heard another loud moan and a manly groan and silence followed.

"Well at least that is over." Dean's laugh bounced her head up and a down. She giggled and raised her head to kiss him softly.

"Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Lena."

Though neither spoke the words, their eyes said I love you. They snuggled close and they both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ellery rolled over and found the bed next to her empty. She frowned and opened her eyes and looked around. Her gaze landed on Sam's back. Water clung to his skin and his hair was still dripping down his back. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. She felt a familiar ache start between her legs.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'm going to have to climb back in there with you." Sam said with his back still to her.

"Well why don't you?" She sat up, letting the blanket slide down, revealing her naked body. Sam turned around and his gaze landed on her chest. She saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard. She bit her lip and stared at him. He shook his had and tossed her shirt to her.

"Spoil sport." She teased and stood up. She pulled the shirt on and turned to look for her pants, when she was pushed backwards onto the bed. She leaned up on her elbows and stared as Sam dropped to his knees beside the bed and began kissing up her thighs. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Her moan turned to a gasp as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive spot. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at his head buried between her thighs. With a content sigh, she leaned back and gave herself away to the waves of pleasure.

45 minutes later, they walked out of the room. Their bags packed and slung over their shoulders. They were greeted by their friends smirks.

"Good morning." Dean said cheerfully

Ellery blushed.

There was a brief awkward silence. Finally Cas cleared his throat.

"We need to head out." He said matter of factly.

Ellery sat in the passenger seat of her truck watching Sam and Dean say their good byes to Bobby. She thought about what it would be like to tell Sam the truth. To let him help ease some of the burden from her shoulders. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to protect her…but what if he did? What if the weight of not one, but 3 lives was too much? He could leave. Walk away and she wouldn't blame him one bit. But she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She was in too deep this time. If Sam left, she wouldn't be able to carry on. The pain in her chest from the thought of it, left her breathless. She blinked the tears from her eyes as she watched Sam walk to the truck.

He opened the door and slid in. Turning to her, he smiled.

'You ready?" he held his hand to her.

"I'm ready." She held his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Laika and Cas drove in comfortable silence. Music played on the radio and Cas held her hand in a gentle grip.

"Cas? Can I ask you something?" She glanced at him quickly before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Anything."

"How did you, an angel, end up traveling the country with two hunters?"

Cas was silent for a moment.

"I was sent to Earth to raise Dean from Hell and to set him on the path God had intended for him. He was to stop the 66 seals from being broken."

"But the seals WERE broken. And your relationship seems like more than just you guiding them."

"It wasn't…not at first. But after spending so much time with them, I began questioning things. I felt emotions. My humanity was in tact. Sam and Dean…they're my best friends. They made me into more than a mindless follower of God. They gave me free will. They for lack of a better term, gave me life."

Laika was quiet. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad it was them you were sent to help. I'm not sure I would have met you otherwise.

Cas leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"I think we would have met anyways. Sometimes destiny works in funny ways."

Laika blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. Did he mean that them meeting was destiny? Was there really such a thing as soulmates?

They continued the drive in warm, contented silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Lena laughed as Dean belted out the lyrics to Africa by Toto. He had been jamming out for the last 2 hours, she occasionally joined in but she was getting more joy out of watching him than anything. Her heart fluttered every time he looked at her and smiled.

She felt a buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was Ellery. She reached over and turned the radio down as she answered.

"Yes?"

"We need to stop for a pee break." Ellery said.

"Okay, I'll let Dean know. We should be coming up to a gas station here soon."

"Sounds great! Thanks!" Ellery hung up.

Lena turned to Dean "That was Ellery. She needs to pee."

Dean shook his head, "It's so different traveling with women. We can usually just pull off to the side of the road whenever and go."

"Well get used to it."

Dean grinned at her again "I plan on getting used to it." He rested his hand on her thigh.

A couple miles later they pulled into a gas station. The two cars behind them followed. Sam had barely stopped the truck when Ellery jumped out.

"Gotta pee!" She ran past Lena. Lena rolled her eyes and laughed. Ellery's tiny bladder was a usual topic of amusement.

Dean walked up to Sam and they were joined by Cas. Laika walked towards Lena.

"This is still so strange, right?" Laika asked her, looking over at the 3 guys talking.

"It is. Ellery seems to be adjusting well to the change."

"Ellery has always adapted well. Plus I'm pretty certain she is in love with Sam already."

"You think? This fast?"

"I really do. You should have heard the way she talked about him. I'm not going to lie though, Lena. Cas is wonderful. I don't think I really mind this change."

Lena watched Dean as he laughed and joked with his brother and best friend. A small smile playing on her face.

"I don't think I mind it much either."


	22. Chapter 22

Ellery stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She wiped the condensation off of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her bright green eyes stared back at her. She looked different to herself. After staring for a while, she realized she was happy. Her reflection smiled back at her, something it hadn't done in years.

She carefully applied her makeup. A burgundy smokey eye paired with a nude lipstick. She fixed her long black hair so that the curls laid softly down to the small of her back. She slipped on black lacy panties, no bra and stepped into her burgundy skin tight dress. A small cut out left a small bit of her stomach exposed. She stepped into her signature black stilettos and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam looked up as the door opened and watched his eyes look her up and down. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. She blushed and looked down. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Look at me, Ellery." He said softly. She looked up.

"You are so beautiful." He lightly kissed her lips so he didn't mess her lipstick up.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She took in his plain black button up and tight jeans.

"You ready to go? The others are waiting." He held his arm out to her and nodding, she took it.

Walking into the bar, they easily spotted their group of friends. Lena and Dean were laughing loudly, taking shots. Laika and Cas sat next to them, watching in amusement, with their own drinks in their hands. They walked up to them. Ellery took in her friends attire and smiled. She clearly wasn't the only one who had tried to look extra nice tonight.

Lena was wearing her nicest pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top with a sheer white cardigan over it and her black boots. Her short hair was combed and styled perfectly. A black smokey eye and red lips completed her look.

Laika was wearing black leggings with a short red dress over them. Red flats completed the outfit. Her silver hair gleamed straight down her back. She had a simple winged eyeliner and nude lips.

Ellery ordered a beer and sat next to her friends. They sat and talked and joked like they had for as long as they could remember. The guys fit in with the conversation like they had been there forever. An hour and 3 beers had passed when Ellery pulled Sam onto the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms and she melted as he sang the words to I Don't Want To Miss A Thing into her ear. His hands rested on her lower back, her arms around his neck. His breathe against her ear made her shiver. She pulled away enough to stare into his eyes as they danced. The love and trust she saw in them left her breathless. As the song ended she stayed in his arms, lost in his gaze.

"I love you, Ellery."

"Sam…I need to tell you something…"


	23. Chapter 23

Laika pulled Cas to his feet and onto the dance floor. He stood stiff and awkward, staring at her.

"Laika…I don't know how to dance.."

"It's easy. Just put your hands on my waist and hold me close." She guided his hands to her hips and placed her arms around his shoulders. He kept his arms straight, his grip loose. She smiled softly and leaned closer. Her lips gently pressed against his ear. "Pull me close, Cas." She whispered. His hands tightened and suddenly she was tight against him. She smiled at him as they swayed to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. He stared back at her a look of confusion across his face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him shyly.

"I'm an Angel. We don't usually feel emotions…but I'm feeling something now…"

"What are you feeling?" her heart thudded in her chest.

"I can't really name it…but I like it…"

"I can't place what I'm feeling either…but I like it too.."

She stood on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him on the lips. He squeezed her closer and she rested her head on his chest. From this angle she watched as Ellery said something to Sam and led him out of the bar. The look on Ellery's face hadn't been one that Laika liked to see, but she wasn't ready to leave the comfort of Cas's embrace just yet to investigate. She closed her eyes and inhaled his light,clean scent. They swayed through the end of that song and the next one. Finally she had to pull away.

"I'll be right back. I need to go check on Ellery." She gently kissed his cheek and followed the path she had seen Ellery take. She found them outside sitting on a bench, their backs to her. She could hear Ellery's words and she froze.

"….we're bonded…if one of us dies, we all die…"

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Ellery jumped and turned to her, her eyes wide.


	24. Chapter 24

Lena giggled drunkenly as Dean pressed his lips to hers. They leaned against the bar, his hands tight on her hips and her fingers roughly pulling at his hair as they kissed passionately.

"Go get a room." The bartender glared at them. Dean pulled away from her and grinned. He pulled out his wallet and paid the bartender and then grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her towards the door. She laughed and leaned against him as they walked out the door, slightly wobbly on her own legs. The scene that greeted her outside instantly sobered her up.

Ellery stood on one side of a bench with Sam and Laika stood on the other side, they were glaring at each other.

"You told him?!"

"Laika…listen…I had to tell someone!"

"It wasn't your secret to share, Ellery!"

"It is too!"

Lena stepped up. "Wait…you mean you told him our secret?"

Ellery turned to her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes I did. Lena you have to understand. It was killing me."

"You? It kills all of us, Ellery. But it doesn't just affect you!" Lena glared at her.

Dean looked between the girls. "What secret?"

Cas suddenly appeared next to them. "What's going on?"

"Ellery is spilling private information. That's what." Lena crossed her arms.

"It would have came out eventually."

"And then we would have dealt with it then. We weren't ready for this."

Ellery shook her head at her friends. Black eyeliner and mascara rolling down her face from her tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have an option."

"Maybe you didn't but we did. And you took that from us." Laika said. She turned and walked away. Lena gave Ellery one last glance, watching her cave in on herself, sobbing. Then she turned and walked away too.


	25. Chapter 25

Ellery felt her knees go weak as her body was shaking with sobs. Sam's arms around her were the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground where she stood. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Never had her two best friends walked away from her. Sam gently picked her up and carried her across the street to the hotel. He laid her on his bed. She felt him kiss her softly on the forehead but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying enough to acknowledge it.

He left her there, following Dean and Cas outside. She eventually fell into a restless sleep, waking only briefly when Sam slipped into the bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She awoke the next morning to her head pounding and her chest tight. Too much to drink last night she thought to herself. She groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes. She looked into Sam's sleeping face and the memories from the night came crashing back to her. She stifled a new sob and quickly got out of bed so as not to wake Sam. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping in, she let the hot water slide over her and disguise the sound of her cries.

30 minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, makeup done and face composed. The pounding in her head had increased so she grabbed a couple Tylenol and was swallowing the pills when Sam rolled over and looked at her.

"How are you feeling today?" he sat up and stared at her in concern. She smiled softly and walked up to him.

"I'm okay. Just a killer headache from drinking too much."

He held her hand in his. "Do you regret telling me?"

"No, Sam. It was my decision to tell you. I would never regret that."

"I love you, Ellery. And I'll do everything in my power to protect you and to help you break this curse."

"I love you too. And I know you will." She kissed him lightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Laika laced her tennis shoes up and stood up. She grabbed her bag and followed Cas out of the door, Lena and Dean had already left the room. Laika saw Ellery follow Sam out of the room next door. The first thing she noticed was how pale she looked and then the dark red circles under her eyes. Her heart squeezed but she pushed the feeling aside, letting her anger replace it. She was no where close to being able to forgive her, if she ever was.

She tossed her bag into the back of the minibus and got in. Sitting silently as Cas got into the passenger side. They pulled out and the other cars followed close behind. The drive was uncomfortable and silent for the first hour before Cas spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't your problem."

"You didn't think an Angel might be able to help break this curse?"

"Can you?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

They continued in silence for a while longer.

"Laika…you know I'm going to protect you, right?"

Laika shook her head angrily. "And that's why I didn't want you to know."

"You don't want to be protected?"

"No I don't. We've been doing just fine the last 4 years without help."

"But having us here could make it so much easier on you."

"NO. It doesn't, Castiel. Because instead of looking out for each other, we're going to be looking out for you guys."

"We can look out for each other."

Laika snorted. "It doesn't work that way. God, this was so stupid. We should have never teamed up with you all."

They lapsed into silence. Laika forcing her tears back as she saw the hurt look on Cas's face out of the corner on her eye.


	27. Chapter 27

Lena sat silently in the passenger seat of the Impala, looking out her window.

"Lena…"

"Yes Dean?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Lena sighed and turned towards him.

"I did, Dean. But I wasn't ready."

"You know I'll protect you until my very last breath, Lena."

She reached and grabbed his hand.

"I know, Dean. And that's why I didn't want you to know."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want you wasting your life protecting mine."

"It's not a waste."

"It is. And what if you fail?"

"I won't."

"What IF, Dean?"

He hesitated. "I don't know."

"I do. Sam and Cas will blame you because if I die, Ellery and Laika die too. That will destroy them and in turn that will destroy your relationship."

Dean was silent. She stared at him, seeing his jaw clench. He was at war with himself. Several minutes passed before he spoke.

"It's worth it. Everything is worth it. For you."


	28. Chapter 28

Ellery groaned and held her head in her hands. The throbbing had increased. She took the two Tylenol that Sam held out to her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Sorry, I'm a lightweight."

"It's okay. It's part of my job to take care of you."

Ellery frowned. "It's not your job…"

"Maybe not. But I want it to be…Ellery, I want you to be my responsibility. I want you to be mine and only mine." He squeezed her hand tightly.

"I already am." She said softly. A small cough escaped her throat. He turned his head to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need to get some rest." She laid down across the seat with her head in his lap and closed her eyes. She fell into a restless sleep.

She woke to the pounding in her head still there and she groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. Sam gently brushed her hair from her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like death." She sat up and coughed hard. A persistent scratch had settled into her throat. She looked around for a bottle of water and a napkin as she coughed violently. She took a small drink and promptly choked on it. A heavy weight settled into her chest. She held the napkin to her lips as she coughed. As she pulled it away, she saw it was speckled with bright red. The pounding in her head got louder and she dug her fingers into her scalp.

"Ellery!" Sam's voice sounded distant. She felt a trickle coming from her nose and wipe at it, revealing more bright red blood.

"Sam…" She whispered. She felt the truck pull to a stop and faintly heard Sam opening his door. The edges of her vision were becoming blurry. She released a silent scream and pulled at her hair as the pounding continued. She was faintly aware of the passenger door opening and then the world went black.


	29. Chapter 29

'What is going on?" Laika pulled to a stop behind Ellery's truck. She watched as Sam ran to the passenger side. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him pull Ellery's limp body from the truck. She wasn't aware that she had moved but suddenly she was standing next to her friend, staring down at her pale face, blood streaming from her nose and mouth. She couldn't move, she just stared.

She was jolted from her paralyzed state by Lena's scream as her and Dean made their way over to the scene. She fell to her knees, next to Sam who was rocking Ellery's body, tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" she asked Sam.

"I don't know! She said her head hurt and then she just started coughing and there was blood and then she started to scream." Sam's voice shook.

"Cas, can you help her?!" Laika looked at him pleadingly. He stared back at her silently. He turned and pressed his hand to Ellery's forehead. Nothing happened. Cas looked around at the group.

"I can't heal her."

"Why not?" Laika yelled at him.

"Her soul has been fractured. Her body is whole and she is alive, but part of her soul is missing. I can't wake her."

"How did her soul fracture?" Lena asked

"I don't know…could be any number of reasons"

Dean finally spoke up "What was the name of that witch who cast the spell on you?"

Laika chocked on a sob. "Ro….Rowena…"

"God damn it!" Dean stood up and paced a few steps away.

"Crowley!" He yelled. A man in black appeared before him. He took in the scene before him with detachment.

"What do you want?" the Scottish accent raised goosebumps on Laika's arms.

"Where is your mother?" Dean asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Nor do I care."

"We need her."

"I see that. But the thing is, I don't care about that either."

Laika jumped as Sam lurched to his feet. He grabbed the shorter man by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"Where. Is. Rowena?"

Crowley looked to Dean, boredom etched into his face. "Call off your Moose."

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Let him go, man."

Sam hesitantly released him. Crowley straightened his jacket and stared at them all.

"I'll find her." And then he was gone.

Laika leaned over her friend and gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"Oh Ellery. Come back to us."


	30. Chapter 30

Lena gently used a wet rag to wash the dried blood off of Ellery's face. They had brought her to the nearest motel and they all sat around the room. No one speaking. Sam sat on the bed next to her body, his hand holding hers tightly.

A knock on the door had them all standing. Dean walked to the door and opened it. Lena froze as her gaze landed on a red haired witch. Rowena. Lena quickly glanced at Laika and she saw her expression mirrored on her face. They reached for each others hands and squeezed.

"I heard you have need for me?" she stepped inside the room, her eyes landed on Lena and Laika and she smiled. "Hello girls." They moved in sync to stand in front of Ellery's body. Rowena's gaze flicked to her and her eyes widened. "Oh dear. What happened here?"

"You would know." Lena glared at the witch.

"We think your little bonding spell had something to do with this." Dean crossed his arms and stared at Rowena.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the shit, Rowena. If one of them dies, they all die. But no one has died. What is happening to her?"

Rowena frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"Has anything dramatic happened in the last 24 hours? A fight perhaps?" her gaze flicked to Lena and Laika knowingly. Lena couldn't stop the look of guilt from coming across her face. She saw Laika nod curtly next to her.

"I'm guessing you both are mad at her? Your anger got the best of you?"

They both nodded. Regret filling their eyes.

"Cut to the chase, Rowena."

"Essentially….they killed her."

Lena gasped. "What?"

"Girls…your souls are LINKED. Bonded. When you got angry with her, the anger took control and ripped your souls from hers. Leaving her broken."

"How do we fix it?"

"You don't."

Sam finally spoke. "Bull shit, Rowena. You always know a way."

"Well there is one way…but it's not easy and it won't be pleasant."

"Anything!" Lena said desperately.

Rowena swept her gaze across them. A small smile playing at her lips.

"I must perform a spell. You two will have to detach from your souls. You'll have to wonder into the otherworld and bring her back."

"Is it dangerous?" Dean asked

"Of course it is. They may get lost on their way and remain unable to return. But a decision must be made. She doesn't have more than a couple hours left before her body fails without a soul to keep it alive."

Lena and Laika spoke simultaneously.

"We'll do it."


	31. Chapter 31

Ellery looked around her. It was dark. Trees like skeletons rattled around her in the breeze. She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was pain and then blessed relief. She had woke up here. She had been wondering around for what felt like hours. She felt as if someone was watching her but she had yet to see any sign of life.

"Hello?!" she shouted, turning in a slow circle. Her heart began beating quicker. A sharp crack made her jump.

"Who's there?" No answer. The feeling of being watched continued to grow. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she whirled around. No one was there.

"I know someone is here. Show yourself!" She could hear the shake in her voice. She saw a shadow move behind a tree a few feet to her left. She stared directly at it. Her eyes widened as the shadow stepped closer.

"Sam?" her voice was laced with confusion as he stepped into the pale moonlight.

"Hello Ellery."

She launched herself into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"What are you doing here? Where is here?" She stepped away and stared at him.

"This is the otherworld. I'm here to make sure you adjust accordingly."

"But…If I'm in the otherworld…Sam…am I dead?"

"Close."

"How do I get back, Sam? I don't want to die. I'm not ready!"

"There isn't a way back…" Sam slowly walked around her, his hands behind his back. A predatory gleam in his eye. Ellery's heart began to race.

"Take me back." She demanded her voice shook.

"Why would you want to go back? To that world where you are dieing every second of the day. Where your friends hate you?"

Tears filled Ellery's eyes.

"They can't hate me."

"Can't they? How do you think you ended up here?"

Ellery shook her head, tears starting to fall.

"Why go back to that world where you are always making mistakes? Where you are unwanted. Unloved."

He was voicing every thought Ellery had ever had. She sucked in a shaky breath.

"Here you can be Queen. Stay with me, Ellery. Just you and me forever." He held his hand out to her.

She stared into his eyes and slowly reached for his hand.

"Ellery!" Lena and Laika burst from the trees.

"Don't go with him, El."

"It's not Sam!"

She looked from her friends to Sam.

"Don't listen to them. Stay with me." As she stared into his eyes, she saw something shift. This wasn't Sam.

She turned and ran towards her friends.

"You belong to me, Ellery. I will have you!" she heard him yell as she collided with her friends in a tight hug.

And then she opened her eyes.

She was laying in a bed in between her friends, who were beginning to stir beside her. She sat up and pulled them both into a tight hug. Tears streaming from all of their faces.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered through her tears.

"No we're sorry, Ell. You had every right to tell him." Laika said softly.

"Speaking of him." Lena and Laika pulled away and Ellery saw Sam standing next to the bed. She launched herself into his arms. Her arms and legs wrapping around him. He held her tight and kissed her like he would never see her again.

A throat clearing had them pulling apart. She turned to see who it had been and her eyes settled on a redheaded witch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	32. Chapter 32

Laika held onto Ellery's arm as she explained to her friend why Rowena had come here and what she had done.

"Well I'm back. You can leave." Ellery said, anger barely disguised in her voice.

"No." Dean's firm voice surprised all of them. He stepped in front of them.

"Fix them. Take the curse off of them."

Rowena laughed. "I don't do take backs, Dean."

"Rowena…" his voice was laced with danger. Laika watched Lena gently rest her arm on his elbow. He posture relaxed, but not enough to make his threat an idle one.

"They tried to kill me."

"We've all tried to kill you." Cas spoke from the corner he was standing in. Laika stared at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Your own son has tried to kill you." Sam said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. It will take a few hours. Don't crowd me." She glared at the group.

Cas immediately walked outside. Laika hurried to fall him.

"Cas!"

She called to his retreating back. He stopped but kept his back to her.

"Cas, I'm sorry." She walked up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze.

"This won't work, Laika."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I. We won't work."

Laika felt something break inside her.

"Don't say that. I didn't mean the things I said."

"But you weren't wrong."

"Yes. Yes I was…damn it , Cas. Look at me!"

He turned and her heart broke at the tortured look on his face. She stepped closer to him.

"This will work. I want you, Cas. I want you next to me. I want you to..protect…me." The words sounded foreign to her but they felt right. His blue eyes met hers.

"But I'm an Angel and you are human. It's forbidden."

"Who cares? I certainly don't." Laika laughed.

She watched the emotions fighting in his eyes. Her heart fluttered when she clearly saw which one had won the battle. Cas pulled her close and kissed her before she could register what was happening. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, desperately. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I think I've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"The emotion I've been feeling."

"What is it?" Laika said breathlessly. Her heart beat fast.

"love. I love you, Laika."

"I love you too, Castiel."

Their lips collided again.


	33. Chapter 33

Lena had retreated to a corner of the motel room to keep out of the way but to also keep an eye on Rowena. Dean joined her, slipping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her so her back pressed against his chest. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"Can we trust her?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely not. But what other choice do we have?" Dean whispered back to her.

"We don't have to break it. We've lived this long with it."

"It just almost killed Ellery. Who knows what other things could set a part of the curse off?"

Lena gazed across the room at her best friend. She was sitting on Sam's lap, her head laid on his chest. He had his arms wrapped tight around her. She could still see the haunted look on her friends face. She had just barely made it out of this alive. What if they couldn't reach her next time? What if she had went with whatever that thing had been?

"You're right. This needs to be over."

Dean lightly kissed her on the side of the head. And they stood in silence, watching the witch work. They were joined shortly by Cas and Laika. They were holding hands. Lena sent Laika a questioning look and her friend blushed and shrugged. Lena smiled. It was time Laika found some happiness.

"It's done." The witch announced.

They all stiffened up and the 3 girls walked towards her. She held out 3 small viles. They each took one. They looked at each other.

"This is it? We just drink this?" Lena asked skeptically.

"Yes."

They all quickly swallowed the bitter potion. Lena coughed at the taste.

"So that's it? The link is gone?" Ellery spoke up.

"Yes the link between you three is gone.."Rowena's voice trailed off.

Dean stepped forward. "But?" he prompted the witch.

"But…new bonds have taken hold."

"What do you mean?!" Lena exclaimed.

"Let's just say…your souls are currently finding their mates."

And with a laugh she was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

"That bitch!" Ellery yelled.

"Why didn't we just kill her?" Lena asked.

"Because we have a standing agreement with Crowley. Only he can kill his mother." Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"I need some air." Laika said, walking out the door. Cas followed close behind her.

"I'm going to get some food. You coming?" Dean asked Lena. She nodded and they walked out the door.

Ellery stood in silence next to Sam. After a couple minutes, he reached for her. She looked up into his face.

"It's going to be okay, Ellery."

"Is it?"

"Ellery. There is no doubt in my mind anymore. We are soulmates. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time. I will always protect you. I love you."

Tears filled her eyes and she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips crashed against each others. Neither was holding anything back as they pulled the clothing off of each other. Their hands were everywhere at once. Their breath coming in hot gasps. She pushed Sam back onto the bed and climbed over him. His hands settled on her hips and they stared into each others eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto his swollen, throbbing member. Her hips touched his and she gasped as she adjusted to his size. He groaned as she slowly lifted up and slid back down. Her breath came in gasps as she moved faster. He brought one hand up to roughly pinch her hard nipples, the other dug into her hip. She leaned down and settled her lips over his. With an ease that astounded her, he flipped her onto her back, never breaking contact. She moaned as he slammed into her. Her nails dug into his back, her legs wrapped around his hips. He tangled his hands into her hair, tilting her head as he trailed kisses down her throat, biting gently as he went. "Fuck!" She cried out, feeling herself getting close. He slid one hand down her body and gently slid his thumb over her swollen clit. That sent her spiraling over the edge. "Sam!" She cried as she came. "Ellery!" he slammed into her hard once more, spilling his seed into her.

They laid breathing hard and sweaty with their limbs tangled for several minutes.

"That was…"

"Wow…"

They both started laughing. Ellery kissed him softly.

"We should probably get cleaned up before…" She was cut off by the door opening. Lena and Dean walked in.

"Dude. Really?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked back out the door, Lena laughed and followed him.

"Whoops." They laughed again.


	35. Chapter 35

Laika and Cas were laying in the back of her mini bus. Their lips slid over each others, their hands wondering gently over each others bodies. Laika sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. Cas stared at her his eyes wide.

"I…I've never done this…" He said softly.

"It's okay. We don't have to go any further than you want to, Cas." She smiled gently at him.

"I want to…I just don't know what to do."

"I'll show you." She gently guided his hand to her breast. She kissed him as he slowly stroked her. He lightly pinched her nipple and she moaned against his lips. He pulled away.

"Was that not okay?"

"No, Cas. It was perfect." She kissed him harder, he hesitantly moved both hands to her breasts. She moaned again as he tugged lightly on her nipples. A familiar ache starting between her legs. She unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his chest and down his stomach. She slid her hands over the front of his pants and he jumped as she came in contact with the growing bulge. She gently shushed him and undid his belt and and then unbuttoned his pants. She slid her hand into his pants. He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

"That…that feels good." He murmured against her lips.

She laughed. "It's supposed to." She used her empty hand to slide her leggings and panties off. She stroked up and down his length as she guided one of his hands down her stomach and inbetween her legs. She bit her lip as his fingers slid over her sensitive clit.

"Just like that." She softly said and then kissed him deeply. Both of their breath came in pants as they used their hands on each other. She gasped as Cas increased the pressure of his rubbing, he was growing more confident. She tightened her hold on his member, stroking faster. He tugged at her nipple with his other hand and their lips bruises each others.

"Don't stop." She moaned, so close to the edge. Cas leaned his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. "Oh shit!" She cried out as she came, hot and hard. Cas groaned and his seed spilled over her hand. They both laid there breathing hard.

"That….was amazing." Cas smiled at her.

"That was nothing. I have so much to teach you." She laughed and kissed him.


	36. Chapter 36

Lena sat in the passenger side of the Impala, leaning over and kissing Dean. Their tongues battled as their hands explored every inch they could reach.

"Come here." Dean said gruffly. She quickly obeyed and straddled his lap. Thankful that for once she was wearing skirt as she felt the hard ridge of his member pressing against her soaked panties. He reached between them and pushed her panties to the side. Delving his fingers into her most secret place. She gasped as he pushed two fingers into her and slid his thumb over her clit. He sucked on the skin her bra left exposed, leaving hickeys. "Yes.." she whispered as his fingers worked her over. He moved his head to hers and kissed her hard. "Turn around." He said firmly. She obeyed, hearing his zipper sliding down as she turned. She moaned as she slide onto his hard length. Her back was to his chest, her hands gripping the steering wheel. He kissed her back softly. They both sat still as her body adjusted to him. Finally he rested his hands on her hips. "Hold on, sweetheart." He whispered as he jerked his body up. She cried out, her grip tightening on the steering wheel as he slammed upward into her. She knew she wasn't going to last long, she was already so close. He gripped her hip with one hand and the other moved to her clit. Rubbing it in hard, circles. "Dean…" she moaned. He slammed into her again and again. "Cum for me, sweetheart." And she did, screaming his name. He pulled her hips right against his as he spilled himself into her.

They stayed where they were. Neither moving for several minutes.

"That was a long time coming." Dean kissed her shoulder and she laughed.

"Yes it was."


	37. Chapter 37

" _You belong to me."_

Ellery gasped and sat up in bed, quickly looking around her. There was no one there. Her heart raced and her skin was slick with sweat. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and looked at the bedside clock. It was 3 AM. Too wired to go back to sleep, she slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Sam who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She silently slipped one of his plaid button ups over her tank top and shorts and tip toed across the room. Passing Dean and Lena, cuddled in the other bed and Laika who was asleep on the pull out couch. Only Castiel was missing.

She slipped out the front door and found him sitting in a lawn chair beside the motel door.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, taking the chair next to him.

"Angels don't sleep."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few moments

He turned his head to her "What about you?"

She tugged Sam's shirt tighter around her and shrugged. "I…something happened in the Otherworld. I met someone. He looked like Sam, but he wasn't. He said I belonged to him…and I can't shake the feeling that I'm not going to get a choice."

"So many things live in the Otherworld, Ellery. And none of them good. There is a high probability that it was just something trying to scare you."

"I AM scared, Cas. Just now, what woke me up? I heard that voice again and I SWEAR I could feel breathe on me."

"Do you think something could have followed you back?"

She glanced at him. "COULD something have followed me back?"

"It's not unheard of, but it is rare. We should tell the others. Together we can figure this out."

He made to stand up and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Not now. It's 3 AM. Let them sleep, when they wake we can tell them."

Cas nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. Ellery closed her eyes as a cool breeze lifted the hair from the back of her neck. She shivered. There was no breeze outside.

"So tell me something about yourself, Cas. Distract me please _."_

Cas was silent a moment longer.

"I had sex."

Ellery laughed. The paranoia turning to just a small trickle in the back of her mind. The feeling like she was being watched was there, but for now she wasn't afraid.


	38. Chapter 38

Laika stretched as she opened her eyes. Her body felt deliciously sore and the memories of the night before came flooding back. _I had sex with an Angel_. She grinned and let out a giggle.

"If you are giggling this early, I will knock you out." She heard Lena say. She sat up in bed and looked over at her friend. She was laying on her stomach with her head facing Lena. Her short hair stood up straight on her head and Laika could see a dark hickey on the back of her shoulder. Cleary, she hadn't been the only one to enjoy the night before. Dean had his arm around her waist and was still snoring lightly.

"But it's a glorious morning." She smiled at her friend. She was greeted with Lena's middle finger as she pulled the blanket back over her head and rolled over. Laika chuckled to her self and stood up, stretching. She heard the shower running and looked over at the other bed. Sam was still asleep. So, Ellery was in the shower. Where was Cas?

No sooner than she had thought it, the door opened and Cas walked in. She tossed her arms around him and kissed him lightly. He returned the gesture, hugging her close.

"Good morning." He whispered against her ear. A delightful shiver went through her body.

"Morning." She grinned at him.

He pulled away and walked to the the motel window. He glanced around at the 3 people still sleeping and with a small shrug, he yanked the curtains open.

Laika laughed at the angry grumbles that came from them.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. Lena threw her pillow at Cas as she sat up. Sam said nothing as he sat up, yawned and slid his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning, sunshines. We have important matters to discuss today." Cas said seriously.

The others groaned. The bathroom door opened and Ellery walked out, drying her long hair with a towel. Laika couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept. She watched Ellery look around the room and saw her take a deep breath. Curiosity filled her.

"Good you're all up. We need to talk."


	39. Chapter 39

"Wait…you think something followed you out of the Otherworld?" Lena ran a hand over her face. It was too early for this and she hadn't even had any coffee yet.

"We don't know for sure…But Cas said it isn't unheard of." Ellery said softly.

"Wouldn't we have noticed a hitchhiker?"

Cas spoke up. "Not necessarily. There are all sorts of things in the otherworld. Vampires, werewolves, demons, ghosts…"

"Wait…demons…" Dean stared at Ellery intensely. Lena laid her hand on his arm gently.

"Have you ever made any deals with demons?" he asked Ellery. She shook her head quickly.

"No. Never!"

Lena watched him trade a glance with Sam.

"What about your parents?"

Lena heard Laika suck in a breath. They both stared at Dean silently. This was a subject they had never discussed with Ellery. Figuring this was something she would talk about when she was ready. They looked over at her. She was looking down at her lap.

"Come on, Ell. We can't help you if you don't tell us the truth." Dean said firmly.

"I wouldn't know." She said so softly that they could barely make out the words.

"You wouldn't know? How wouldn't you know?"

She drew in a shaky breath and looked up. Lena's heart broke at the lost look on her face.

"because I don't know who my parents are."

"You don't know your parents?" Dean stared at her.

She shook her head. Lena could hear the tears in her voice. Both she and Laika reached simultaneously for her hands. They each gripped her hands and Sam wrapped a gently arm around her.

"I've never met my parents. I don't even know who they are. I was raised in multiple foster homes. I was…taken advantage of at 12 years old all the way up until I turned 18. By multiple "father figures". Once I turned 18, I ran. I met Eli and you saw how that turned out. I was so desperate for love, I was blinded by it. That's how I so easily made the decision to go with Laika and become a hunter. I had nothing to hold on to."

Lena wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never known this about Ellery. Her heart broke for her friend. She looked and saw Laika with tears in her eyes too. She saw the look on Sam's face and she knew the thought of Ellery being treated that way was killing him. Dean cleared his throat. He looked like he regretted asking the question.

"I'm so sorry, Ellery. But we needed to know. And now we need to find your parents."

Lena looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"Because they may have made a demon deal and their daughter was their bargaining chip."


	40. Chapter 40

Ellery sighed. She was laying across the bed, her head resting on Lena's stomach and her legs across Laika's lap. The guys had left to get food, leaving the girls alone to talk.

"I'm sorry I haven't ever told you guys that."

"It's okay, Ell. We never wanted to pressure you into telling. It was your story and we knew you would tell us when you were ready." Lena smiled reassuringly at her.

Ellery sat up. "I appreciate that. It's just…so hard. It's like I don't even know who I am."

"We know who you are, Ellery. You're sweet and kind…"

"And so, so strong." Laika finished Lena's sentence.

Ellery bit her lip and looked down at her lap.

"I'm so damaged, guys."

"Damaged, but not broken. Ell, you lived through some god awful stuff. And somehow you have still turned out to be the most caring person we have ever met." Lena held her hand.

"And you love so hard. And it is amazing." Laika grabbed her other hand.

Ellery looked at both of them, tears stinging her eyes.

"What if my birth parents are bad people? Am I going to be destined to be a bad person? What if I'm a completely different person than you guys believe me to be?"

"WE know who you are. It doesn't matter who your birth parents were or are. They don't define you. You will always be Ellery Skye and you will always be our best friend."

"We're with you every step of the way, Ellery."

She half sobbed, half laughed as her friends wrapped her in their arms. She clung to them tightly.

"So this is what happens when we aren't here?" Deans voice made them all groan and they aimed pillows at him, laughing as they made contact at the same time.


	41. Chapter 41

Laika closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The air had just a hint of fall in it. She shivered a little, goosebumps breaking out on her arms. She tensed as arms wrapped around her from behind. Cas's familiar scent filled her nostrils and she relaxed in his warm embrace. They stood like that for several minutes, his arms around her, her back against his chest and her head leaning on his shoulder. Neither spoke. Cas pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Are…are you okay?" he whispered against her ear. She sighed and turned so she was facing him, still in the comfort of his arms.

"I'm just worried about her, Cas. She's my best friend. I can't lose her."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Laika. I'm going to do everything I can to figure this out."

"What if we aren't in time?"

"We will be. We will save her from whatever this is."

"I really hope you are right, Cas."

"I have to go for a few days. I'm going to ask around with the Angels and see if they have any information."

"To…to Heaven?"

"Yes."

She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I'm in love with a real life angel…"

"And I'm in love with a real life human."

He smiled and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered, looking up at him.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back as quickly as possible."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Laika."

Suddenly his arms weren't around her and the cold began to seep through her clothes. She sighed and walked back into the hotel room.

She looked at her friends. Dean and Lena were cuddling on the bed talking quietly. Sam was laying on the other bed, reading with one hand resting on Ellery's sleeping form. Ellery's usual peaceful resting face was absent. In it's place was a pained look as she fought whatever was in her dreams. Laika walked over and pressed a gently kiss to her friends forehead.

"We'll save you." She whispered.


	42. Chapter 42

"Are we there yet?"

Lena was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. She looked into the side mirror and saw her friends following them. They had decided that while they waited for Cas to return they would be safest inside Sam and Dean's bunker. After a restless few hours where they all attempted to sleep, they left before dawn. Now it was 8 hours later and they had only stopped briefly for food and a bathroom break. Lena was getting restless.

"Ask that one more time and I will spank you." Dean said with a smile on his face. She looked over at him and smirked. She leaned close, her lips nearly touching his ear.

"Are. We. There. Yet?" she felt the shudder go through his body. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Almost."

She grinned and lightly nipped his ear lobe before returning to her seat. She watched as they pulled to a stop in front of a plain looking metal building. She knew from talking to Dean that the inside was almost lavish but the outside was kept plain to not arouse suspicions.

"Here."

"Oh goody!" She started to get out and then stopped and turned towards Dean.

"Oh and about that spanking. I'll be holding you to that." She got out, laughing at the groan Dean released behind her.

Inside the bunker, Lena looked around in awe. It was huge and beautifully decorated. She was running her hand over a wooden bookshelf when a loud crash made her jump and turn around. She saw Ellery leaning down to pick up the suitcase she had dropped several pairs of stilettos had fallen out of it.

"Are these the only shoes you own?" Dean asked, helping her pick them up.

She nodded

"What do you do in winter?"

She held up a pair a black leather knee high boots…complete with silver stiletto heel. She laughed as he just shook his head. Lena walked up to them.

"I've never seen Ellery in a flat shoe. How she runs the way she does, I don't know." She smiled at her friend.

"So rooms are down this hall on your left. Mine is the 3rd one and Sam's is the 5th one." Dean pointed them in the direction of the rooms. "You're welcome to share mine.." He said softly to Lena. She smiled at gently kissed his lips.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'm ready to give up my own space, just yet." She picked her bag up and carried it down the hall. She chose the 2nd room, next to Deans. She watched as Ellery went into the room that Dean had labeled as Sam's and Lena chose the room between Sam and Dean.

Walking into the room, she looked around. It wasn't big but it wasn't tiny. A full size bed with a wooden frame was directly in front of the door. A small nightstand, desk and dresser were the only things in the room. The walls were bare and painted a pale gray.

Lena dropped her bags and flopped backwards onto the bed. It was a nice place. A wonderful place to hopefully start fresh.


	43. Chapter 43

Ellery grinned and rolled off of Sam. Her skin glistened with sweat and her breathing was ragged as she looked at him. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"How does it keep getting better?" She laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know, but I hope it never changes." He laughed and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. They laid like that for several minutes, both bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Finally, Ellery sat up.

"I need to go shower." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and got out of bed, not bothering to cover up, she walked to the bathroom connected to his room.

"Need any help?" he called from the bed. She laughed and shook her head, closing the door behind her.

She stepped under the hot stream and sighed contentedly. She washed her hair and began to wash her body. She thought of Sam. She remembered their first time in the shower and her nipples tightened at the memory. Perhaps she DID need help in the shower. She slid the shower door open, prepared to call for him.

 _You belong to me!_

The voice filled her head. It was filled with rage. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she released a scream and she felt her flesh begin to burn where it was touched.

Sam burst into the bathroom, finding her kneeling with her back to the wall.

"Ellery! What happened? Are you okay?" She was shaking too much to speak. Sam heard the others enter the room as he slowly reached to turn the water off. He took the towel that Lena offered and gently wrapped it around her.

"He touched me. My shoulder. It burned. It still burns." Ellery said softly. Sam gently ran his hand over her shoulder.

"Honey, there is nothing there." He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. She was silent, emotionless. Dean turned his back as Lena and Laika helped Sam to get her dried and in her pajamas. Once she was dressed the helped her lay back and gently covered her.

Sam turned to follow the rest of them out but Ellery dug her fingers into his hand.

"Don't leave me." Her whisper was barely audible. Sam climbed into the bed next to her. Wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you."


	44. Chapter 44

They had been in the bunker a week. A week where Laika had sat helplessly watching her friend become a shell of her former self. Ellery wouldn't eat, her already thin frame grew thinner, her ribs protruding. She didn't shower, her once glossy, full hair, hung limp and greasy down her back. She wasn't sleeping, the dark circles under her eyes looked like bruises against her too pale skin. She didn't speak. She couldn't be left alone. They had taken to caring for her in shifts. Sam always taking the night shift, when things were the worst. When she was seeing, hearing, and feeling things none of them could see. Sam would hold her as she screamed and dug her nails into her own skin, leaving bloody stripes.

Laika wrapped the jacket she was wearing tighter around her and looked up into the night sky.

"Where are you, Cas? We need help. We need answers. I don't know how long Ellery can keep this up." She said softly, tears stinging her eyes.

A soft rustling behind her made her turn quickly. Cas was standing there. Laika launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Laika…" he sighed into her hair. She pulled away.

"Please tell me you have answers."

"I do."

"Well, tell me!"

"It would be best if everyone was together when I tell this. How is Ellery?"

"See for yourself."

They walked into the bunker and Laika heard Cas draw in a sharp breathe as his gaze landed on Ellery, sitting limply on the couch. Lena was sitting next to her with a bowl of soup, trying to feed her. She sighed and sat the bowl on the coffee table. She stood up and walked over to them.

"She still won't eat.."

Laika hugged her friend. "It's okay. Cas has some answers."

Lena's eyes widened. "I'll go get Sam and Dean."

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the meeting table on the other side of the living room. Ellery remained on the couch, staring blankly at nothing.

Laika sat next to Cas, holding his hand as he spoke.

"I spent several days looking for the answer as to who her parent's are. I found the answer. But what I found was so shocking it took a while to fully process…"

"Just spit it out, man!" Dean said impatiently.

"Ellery is the child of the angel Hael and the demon Cain."

They all shared a collective gasp.

"But that's not possible."

"Demon blood and Angel blood doesn't mix."

They all began speaking at the same time. Cas stood up and they all quieted down.

"She's the first of her kind. No one has ever heard of this before but it is the truth."

Laika bit her lip before speaking.

"IF this is true…then Ellery…isn't…"

"Human."

They all jumped and turned. Ellery was standing behind them. No one had noticed her move. She looked at them all.

"It means I'm not human."


	45. Chapter 45

"Ell!" Lena moved to hug her best friend, but frowned when she stepped back to avoid the contact.

"If she is part demon, then how come the holy water didn't affect her?" Sam spoke up. Lena looked at Ellery, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, nails digging into her skin. She moved to stand next to Dean, who was also watching Ellery closely.

"She is a perfect mixture of Angel and Demon. The traits cancel each other out. She isn't affected by things that would normally hurt one of them. She is for all intents and purposes…human."

"How does that work?" Laika asked

"I don't know, but she has no trace of Demon or Angel powers. She is just an exceptionally special human." Cas smiled softly at Ellery, who glared back.

"None of this explains why she is hearing and feeling things that we don't see."

Lena watched Cas's smile disappear, a feeling of fear chilled her to the bones. Cas took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Cain was not happy when Hael conceived. He thought the child would be an abomination…" He paused as Ellery winced at his words.

"…Cain tried to get Hael to terminate the pregnancy. She refused and left him. She hid from him and then when she had the baby, she hid the baby from him too…" he paused again to look around the room.

"…Cain was furious. He made a deal with the demon Azazel. If he could find the child, her soul would belong to him and she would become his Queen…"

"But Azazel is dead." Dean said. Lena gripped his hand tightly.

"Dead from this world, but he lingers in the Otherworld."

"If he's still in the Otherworld how is he affecting Ellery?

"It seems her trip to the Otherworld made him able to latch onto her mind."

"So he knows where she is."

"No. He can make her see, hear, and feel things but he still has no idea where she is."

"Then why is he doing this to her? Why is he torturing her?" Sam's voice was pained as he spoke.

"Because the only way for him to truly claim her soul, is for her to die. He is trying to drive her to kill herself."

Lena's eyes filled with tears and she choked on a sob. She stared at Castiel.

"What can we do to stop this?"

Cas took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I have found only one solution and it isn't going to be easy."

"Tell us." Laika and Lena spoke at the same time.

"You must go to the Otherworld and kill Azazel there…"

"Okay? Go find Rowena. Let's do it." Lena stood up.

"It's not that simple. While you can accompany her and help her. Ellery has to be the one to kill him."

They all turned to look at her. Ellery stared back at them. Finally she stepped forward and Lena saw the flash of stubbornness in her eyes. Her heart swelled with pride.

"I'm not going down without a fight. Let's kick his ass."


	46. Chapter 46

Ellery stared blankly as she blow dried and brushed her freshly washed hair until it was laying in shiny, smooth ringlets down her back. She thought of how she had been this past week and a fresh wave of anger surged through her. Azazel had gotten into her head. He had toyed with her physically and mentally. And she was going to kill him for it.

She carefully did her makeup. A dark smokey eye and nude lips. She stared at her self as she got dressed, she ran a hand over her prominent ribs and tears threatened to spill. She had been killing herself. Exactly what Azazel had wanted. She put on her black leggings, grey t shirt and she chose her favorite pair of black stilettos with leather wrapping around the ankle. She slipped on her leather jacket and with one final glance in the mirror, she walked out of Sam's bedroom.

She walked into the living room and was met with wide eyed looks from her friends as they took in her appearance.

"What? If I'm going to die…I'm going to look good doing it." She offered them all a tentative smile. She noticed them visibly relax. Lena and Laika enveloped her in tight hugs.

"We missed you, Ell." Laika said softly.

"I missed myself too." She returned their hugs.

They pulled apart and all looked to Rowena, who was sitting at the table silently.

"So what do we do?" Ellery stepped forward

Rowena looked at the 3 of them.

"It's the same as last time. I'll do the spell to send your souls to the Otherworld. You'll only have 3, maybe 4 hours to find Azazel and kill him."

"Let's do it."

"One final thing…" Rowena paused. "If your soul dies in the Otherworld, you're dead for good."

The girls swallowed and nodded. They all separated to say their goodbyes.

Ellery walked up to Sam. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered against her hair. She pulled back, still in his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"There is no other way, Sam."

"I know. Just promise me, you'll come back to me."

She smiled sadly "I love you, Sam."

She could tell he noticed that she didn't promise but he didn't push it. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She ran her hands through his hair, memorizing the way the soft strands felt against her hands. He pulled away.

"I love you too, Ellery." And their lips met again.

"It's time." Rowena's voice had them pulling apart. Ellery nodded to her and walked to the room in which they were doing the spell. She laid down in the middle of the bed, her friends on either side of her. She gripped their hands.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."

Rowena began chanting and she closed her eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Laika felt a cold breeze and slowly opened her eyes. They were standing in the same spot they had saved Ellery from. It had been less than 3 weeks ago, but to Laika it had felt like a lifetime. With a final squeeze she let go of Ellery's hand.

The 3 girls turned to look around them. The kept their back pressed together, each looking in a different direction.

"Do you know where is he, Ellery?" Laika asked her friend.

"No. He just sort of appeared last time."

"Try calling out to him, Ell." Lena suggested.

Ellery swallowed and nodded nervously.

"A…Azazel…" She called out softly. Laika rolled her eyes. A dog wouldn't have heard that.

"Azazel! Get your undead ass out here!" Laika yelled, making the others jump.

A small burst of wind and the girls laid their eyes on Azazel. He was no longer disguised as Sam, much to their relief.

"Ah. I see you've brought me my Queen. How kind of you girls. You can go now." With a flick of his wrist, Laika and Lena were slammed into trees. Laika groaned and looked over to Lena. She was awake but a thin trickle of blood ran from a wound in her head. She turned and watched the scene before them. Azazel was walking in a slow circle around Ellery. While she looked fearless, Laika could see the terror in her friends eyes.

"My my….you have grown up, Ellery. Beautiful. You're going to look wonderful by my side." He said with a snear.

"You're disgusting. I will never stand by your side." Ellery glared daggers at the man. Laika couldn't contain her smile. _That's my girl._

Laika stood up and kept a watchful on Ellery. Azazel was still circling, coming closer with each pass. If Laika hadn't known to be looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed the fingers in Ellery's pocket moving. She was slowly unscrewing the cap on the potion that Rowena had given to them. She knew Ellery was scared, but Azazel had to be just close enough so she wouldn't miss. Azazel was still talking, but Laika had tuned him out, her sole focus watching her best friend. The timing had to be perfect.

Azazel made another pass around. Faster than she could blink, Ellery pulled the potion out and flung it at the demon. With an angry shriek, Azazel tried to launch himself at Ellery but he was unable to move. Frozen in place by the potion. Laika quickly moved to stand next to Ellery, she was joined by Lena. The girls linked hands and began chanting the words of the spell. Laika watched in fascination was the demon began to scream. She couldn't contain the small smile that played on her lips. _You deserve this you sick bastard._


	48. Chapter 48

Lena gripped Ellery's hand tight as they chanted the incantation. Azazel's screams filled the air around them and wind blew in gusts. She closed her eyes tightly against the blinding light that was surrounding and holding Azazel in place. She heard Laika go quiet and quickly followed her lead. They knew Ellery had to speak the final words alone. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Ellery stood tall and proud. The look of determination on her face was enough to make anyone proud.

"Turn nihil est bestia." She said. Her voice unwavering.

A final blast of light and then there was nothing. Lena looked to the spot where seconds ago Azazel had been standing. There was no sign that anything had ever been there. She felt the grip on her hand tighten and she turned to Ellery, the smile on her face fading as she noticed the blood streaming from her nose.

"Ellery?" Laika said softly. Ellery's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dropped to the ground. Lena gasped and kneeled down next to her.

"Oh no. Oh fuck. Ellery! Wake up!" her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. She looked at Laika who was kneeling on the other side.

"She's still breathing, but just barely. We have to get home. Now." They linked hands and each placed a hand on Ellery before saying the words that Rowena had taught them.

"Nobis donet in patria."

Lena woke up with a gasp. She immediately sat up, noticing Laika had done the same. They both looked at Ellery between them, blood streaming from her nose. Her body otherwise lifeless.

"What happened? Why is she bleeding? Why isn't she waking up?" Sam demanded from them.

Lena sighed. "We don't know! He was gone and her nose started bleeding and she just collapsed."

Rowena hurried up to them, pushing Sam to the side. She leaned over Ellery, placing a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. Lena eyed her suspiciously, still not trusting her completely.

"She's only fainted. She will be okay. It was a difficult spell and that combined with how she had been for the last week took a toll on her body."

"Thank god." Lena heard Laika whisper. She stood up and let Sam take her spot next to Ellery. She walked over to Dean, who immediately engulfed her in his strong arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I was so worried that something was going to go wrong."

"It didn't. He's gone and you should have seen her. She was amazing." She spoke loud enough for the rest of the room to hear her. She saw Sam smile proudly and Cas nodded with approval. She even saw a hint of a grin on Rowena's face.

They stood in silence for several minutes. They tension in the air becoming thicker as every second passed. Finally a loud gasp filled the room and Ellery sat up, looking around her. Cheers erupted and Lena finally relaxed into Dean's arms. Everything was going to be okay.


	49. Chapter 49

Ellery smiled around the dinner table at her friends. It had been a week since she had defeated Azazel and things were back to normal, well as normal as a 4 hunters, an angel, and an angel/demon hybrid could be. Sam sat to her left, his arm on the back of her chair with his thumb rubbing slow circles against her shoulder blade. Lena was to her right with Dean next to her. Across from them Laika and Cas sat next to each other.

"So who is on dish duty tonight?" Dean leaned back in his chair rubbing his belly with a satisfied grin.

"That would be me." Cas smiled and with a snap of his fingers the table was cleared and a monopoly board sat in the middle of the table.

"You know that's not really fair. Angel powers shouldn't be allowed on chores." Lena grumbled. They all laughed. Another snap of Cas's fingers and the game was set up.

"You're just jealous, Le." Ellery grinned at her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You don't mind when he snaps us snacks." Laika laughed. As if to prove a point, Cas snapped a third time and the table was filled with their favorite drinks and snacks.

Lena smiled and shrugged, reaching for a box of milk duds. "Okay, maybe angel powers aren't so bad."

Ellery laughed and accepted the Sour Punch Straws Sam help out to her. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He gently kissed her again.

"Hey Sam, have you seen that movie? You know the one with the ring?" Dean asked from down the table. Sam glared at him and shook his head. Ellery looked between them and shrugged. You never know what those two were talking about.

They began to play the game.

Several hours later, Cas owned all but 2 pieces of property and had hotels on everything. Ellery yawned and stretched.

"I forfeit." She laughed and stood up. Sam quickly followed her. They carried their dirty dishes and trash to the kitchen and walked back into the dining room.

"Good luck. Don't cry when Cas destroys all of you." She laughed at the looks of annoyance on her friends faces as they stared at Cas. He shrugged. Sam placed his hand on the small of her back as they started to walk down the hall leading to their room. Behind her she heard Dean start to sing "Put a ring on" by Beyonce and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

An hour later, she laid with her eyes closed and head on Sam's chest. Both of their hearts still racing after their lovemaking. It had been slow and tender, more than it had ever been before with them. She snuggled closer. Sam drew lazy circles on her back with his hand and she shivered at the feeling.

"I want to do that every day, forever." Sam said softly, shifting slightly. She smiled and lightly kissed his chest.

"That would be nice."

He shifted again. "Ellery."

She opened her eyes and her gaze landed on a black box with a silver ring in it. She quickly sat upright, her eyes meeting Sams.

"What is this?"

"What do you think?"

Her heart raced. "But Sam…hunters….they don't settle down….they.."

"I don't care what hunters do or don't do, Ellery. Who says we have to be like everyone else? Who says we can't be together and still hunt? We don't have to settle down to be marred."

Sam stared at her intently. Her gaze moved back to the ring he held. It was silver with one diamond in the center and two bands snaking across each other. Hope filled her chest and she looked at him.

"Ask me."

A huge grin spread across his face.

"Ellery…will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed and threw her arms around him. Kissing him hard. She pulled back and let him slip the ring on her finger. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled up at him, kissing him again and again until he pulled away and stood up. She looked at him in confusion as he tossed his robe on and ran out the door.

"She said yes!" She heard him yell. She laughed at the sound of cheers coming from the dining room.


	50. Chapter 50-Epilogue

6 months later

Ellery stared into the mirror nervously. She smoothed a stray curl down and took a deep breathe. She gave herself a slow once over. Her white dress clung to her curves, the lace and pearls giving her the vintage vibe she adored. Her usual black stilettos had been traded in for a white pair, also with lace and flowers covering them. Her long has was pulled up into a low, loose bun and her burgundy smokey eye and nude lips were flawless. She jumped at the knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. She grinned as Lena and Laika walked in. They were wearing matching, short burgundy dress and nude heels. Each carried a bouquet of red, off white, and light pink roses.

"You are so beautiful." They both grinned at her and wrapped her in a warm group hug.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." She laughed, willing the tears of happiness not to ruin her makeup.

She looked up as another knock sounded on the door.

"Whoops. It's time!" Lena gave her one final hug.

"See you in just a couple minutes." Laika kissed her cheek softly.

They opened the door to find Bobby standing on the other side. Lena and Laika moved past him. Ellery took a deep breathe and grabbed her bouquet. She smiled brightly at Bobby. Over the past few months, she had grown close to him and had decided to ask him to walk her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." Bobby said gruffly. Clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Bobby. And thank you for doing this."

"It's my honor." He gently took her arm and they took their place behind the doors that blocked her from Sam's view.

The wedding was being held in a rustic, renovated barn.

Ellery dug her fingers into Bobby's arm as she heard the beginning notes of "All of Me" by John Legend begin to play. Bobby chuckled and patted her hand softly. She eased her grip as the doors slowly opened. She quickly moved her gaze across the room, taking in the few guests, her best friends and Dean and Cas in their gray tuxes and burgundy ties. Her gaze finally landed on Sam and a smile broke across her face as she locked eyes with him.

She took one step forward and began the descent to her future. Her happily ever after.

The End


End file.
